Survivors
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson saves a certain red head agent. Natasha Romanoff isn't really grateful. One shot. Natasha/Klaus.


**Survivors**

_Paris, France_

"One black coffee, please love," Klaus Mikaelson said in perfectly accented French as he glanced into the green eyes of the waitress. "And after I'm done, you come with me understand? I'm in the mood for a snack."

"Yes." The waitress replied.

Klaus smiled as he returned back to his phone. He finished his drink in four quick gulps before putting down a twenty dollar bill as a tip for the soon to be missing waitress. He ordered the waitress to follow him to his car as he drove for a few miles, until he reached an almost empty building.

He wasn't usually this secretive, but it was one of the things he hated about Paris and New York. They were both too crowded and this little place would have to do. He pushed back the woman's blond hair and compelled her. "Don't scream, love."

The woman nodded and Klaus sunk his fangs into her neck until she was completely drained of blood. He dropped her body to the floor. Klaus wiped his mouth with a napkin. Well, at least he already had lunch.

His ears started to tingle. He heard someone slapping against skin. The deep breathings. A woman.

He used his vampire speed to speed up to the second floor. The scene didn't really surprise him. There were three men in the room and a woman. Two of the men were standing back like bodyguards. The third man was the interrogator. The woman was tied to the chair. She was petite and around his age. She had a short black dress, black stockings, and bright, short red hair. There was some blood on her mouth from where she had been slapped and her green eyes showed no fear, and instead showed defiance.

The men hadn't notice Klaus, but she had. She eyed him questionably. Klaus put a finger to his lips. Natasha ignored him

"Now," the man said in a thick, French accent. "You will tell me what you know, or I will personally rip your tongue from that pretty mouth of yours."

"I told you," she huffed. "I don't know anything."

"Your mistake."

Before the man could move Natasha kicked him across the stomach so that he fell on the floor. Natasha pulled off the ropes and Klaus noticed that she had, had a little knife hidden behind her back the entire time. Before the man could move, she jabbed the knife in his forehead.

"Impressive." Klaus said as he ripped out the hearts from the two other men.

"Vampire." Natasha said as she pushed back her red hair. She didn't look frightened, more like cautious.

"Hybrid, actually." He said dropping the hearts on the floor. "Witch?"

"No," Natasha said slowly. "Just a girl that know more information than she should know." She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the dead bodies. "You shouldn't have done that I could have handle myself perfectly."

Klaus looked at her amused. "Don't be a fool, love. You were the picture of a damsel in distress."

Natasha threw the knife towards him, Klaus easily catch it and flashed in front of her. Natasha stared at him. "I'm not afraid of you."

"But you should be," he wrapped a hand around her neck. "I could easily break your neck and kill you."

"But you won't." Natasha said simply.

"You're much too cocky for your own good." Klaus said as he let her go, letting her win. "What's your name, love?"

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Klaus Mikaelson."

Natasha ignored him. "I rather skip the formalities if you don't mind." She went across the room to retrieve her heels and she felt her heartbeat rise when she felt that she was falling down. A booby trap.

Strangely, she felt someone grasping her hand. Klaus.

"What was that about not needing my help?" Klaus murmured. "I could easily let you fall to your death. Just say the word, love and all will be forgiven."

Natasha scoffed. "Not much of a gentleman are you?"

He let out a small scoff. "Wrong brother, sweetheart." He pulled her up and Natasha couldn't help, but actually feel grateful. She put on her heels.

Klaus waited patiently. "Now, why is a pretty thing like you doing something so dangerous with all the big, bad men?"

"Do you expect me to be making a pie?" Natasha pulled out her cell phone. "Coulson, I'm finish pull up the car."

"And I was going to offer you a ride and a dinner invitation."

Natasha smirked ruefully. "Thanks, but I already have a ride and I think I've been in enough dangerous situations for one day."

"Some other time then?" Klaus called after her.

"Don't count on it."

**THE END**

I know, really short but what do you think?


End file.
